Bitter Honey and Sweet Regrets
by Carrotcake28
Summary: 1941: 2 years after World War II begins a young RAF pilot, Edward Rider, gets mixed in the world of Espionage, with no family to turn to he welcomes it with open arms. That all changes when he meets a young lady...
1. A Good Friend

**I got this idea while watching a program about the SAS...weird, but I hope you like it! :)**

**Btw, Edward Rider is Alex's great grandfather and this is a story about how the Riders first entered the world of Espionage.**

**Disclaimer: Yes! I finally own a Rider (Edward) though he is just a figment of my imagination. **

**Summary: 1941: 2 years after World War II begins a young RAF pilot, Edward Rider, gets mixed in the world of Espionage, with no family to turn to he welcomes it with open arms. That all changes when he meets a young lady...**

It had been two years exactly. Two years since Hitler declared war on the whole world. Everyone, at this point, was panicking. Hoping that this war would be a short one. Though there was one young man that a completely different opinion. War was war, there was no point in wishing because it would never go away. The soldiers would fight, many would die, after shocks would be devastating and to top it all off it would be printed in every history book. War never went away. This young man was Edward Rider. He quietly sipped his tea while reading a newspaper in the living room of his modest 2 bedroom house in a good part of London.

The 21 year old had just come back from an RAF base in Hereford for a 2 week leave. He was a flight lieutenant and joined the RAF nine months after his fifteenth birthday. His messy blonde hair was, for once, perfectly combed and respectable though it was still too long and covered his forehead. He clean shaved and his blazing green eyes were rabidly scanning the newspaper and his mouth was slightly hanging open. The RAF had began Circus operations a few days ago- coordinated bombers and fighter attacks on targets in France. Six Blenheims , escorted by six/nine squadrons of Spitfires and Hurricanes attacking supply dumps south of Calais. The media criticized this move and thought that if operations like this continued then England would lose it's alliance with France. There were already stories circulating about how fed up people in France were getting.

Edward threw the newspaper against the wall in disgust and got back to his tea. The media, to him, were just a bunch of faceless cowards who could think of nothing more helpful to do when their country needed them most. Tears of anger dripped down his face.

His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the sound of the doorbell. Edward sighed and went to answer it. He was pleasantly surprised to see William, his oldest and best friend.

"Not today Will, I'm too tired" Edward said running a hand through his hair.

"No your not, we've got a party to go to..." The dark haired man said grinning.


	2. Night's Company

**Wow... Long time since I updated. Been extremely busy so I am very sorry. Although here is the next chapter of **_**'Bitter Honey And Sweet Regrets'**_

**Previously; **

_His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the sound of the doorbell. Edward sighed and went to answer it. _

_He was pleasantly surprised to see William, his oldest and best friend._

_"Not today Will, I'm too tired" Edward said running a hand through his hair._

_"'No your not, we've got a party to go to..." The dark haired man said grinning._

'No, it's far too dangerous' Edward said in a heartbeat

'I knew you'd say that. Although I am certain I can change your mind with my glittering charm' William replied, flashing a handsome smile to his partner in crime.

'You're going to beg, aren't you?' Edwarded retorted

'Please Eddie! There are going to be women and cocktails and I heard that the old boys are going to make an appearance' The 'old boys' that William was refering to were Edward and his' school peers. A group of 3 zestful, mischievous and adventerous lads that Edward and William used to be friends with, that is until they started getting mixed up in horrid business...they presumed. No one actually knew what had happened, they just faded from Edward and Williams lives and no one they knew had seen the 'old boys' since.

Edward smirked, 'Houdini is more likely to rise from the grave and make an appearance than the old boys are but I suppose I can't let you turn up alone so I will go although I refuse to stay for longer than an hour'

Williams face immediatly lit up, he rarely had the chance to spend time with his friend anymore; partly because of the RAF and partly because Edward had become rather bitter after the death of his father, which was just earlier this year. William was well aware that Edward and his father were close and partically the same person. Edward would often speak fondly of his father and their trips across the world; from shooting together in Scotland to visiting casinos in Lisbon, they had done it all.

Edward had always felt like his fathers right hand man rather than his son. He was secretly quite fond of the rigid army dicsipline that he had grown up with, what with Charles Rider being a high ranking much respected officer in the Royal British Navy. Edward never spoke of his mother. She had left when Edward was small child, and Edward had nothing but resentment and loathing for the 'two-timing French whore' as he thought of her.

From the minute Edward stepped inside Williams car he felt this party to be nothing more than an ordeal that he must endure for an hour.

The party itself was at Williams friend, Johns, house.

As soon as John opened the door and greeted the boys with a joyous grin and a hard pat on the back, Edward headed for the display of cocktails placed on a table at the far end of the room. He sat on one of the chairs as the rest of the guests danced and mingled. His jaw locked. His eyes, cold.

Throughout the night he had, had many requests to dance and attempts to engage conversation from a numerous amount of ladies, he had denied all of them. And now, he sat half an hour later, waiting for this boredom to end. William had dissapeared into one of the rooms with an attractive young girl he had been dancing with.

Though Edward didn't want to dance, he didn't want to talk, he didn't want laugh. He wanted to go back to Hereford and to the RAF as soon as possible. Non Army life had no appeal to him.

'Je ne suis pas d'accord avec ce que vous avez à dire,' a voice said

'mais je me battrai jusqu'à la mort votre droit de le dire' Edward finished the famous Voltaire quote in a second.

He then paused for a second and looked next to him, the quote had come from the most beautiful woman he had ever graced his eyes upon.

She smiled, boasting a set of pearly white teeth. Her skin was tanned, exotic. Her hair, a deep chesnut. She wore a blood red summer dress and black heels over stockings. Her dark eyes sparkled with ingenious wit and her gorgeous smile, covered with charm. Her poise suggested grace and elegance.

'Well, you're different' Edward thought

'Voltaire, impressive for someone who attends such casual parties' Edward remarked

The girl laughed 'Well, I should say the same for you'

She then tilted her head slightly, as if to observe Edward. Her intelligent eyes trying to read him.

'You have eyes very old for a man so young' She said, intrigued.

'I read a lot' He replied, taking a gulp of his third cocktail.

'I should think so, may I be so bold as to ask your name?' She asked

'I think... that the night is too early to exchange names' Edward replied with a grin.

Perhaps, tonight wouldn't be as dull as he thought...

As the lonely boy found company for the night, far away, the idiots and fools planned for the future. A world of hate and spite and discrimination.

And a madman sat in the wastelands, looking over his empire of dust and ashes not knowing of the certain glory that awaited him.

The geniouses worked through the night, trying to change the inevitable...

**May have stolen a bit from doctor who... sorry**


End file.
